


Lost in Thought

by mckays_girl



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Adult Themes, Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-11
Updated: 2006-08-11
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9984194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckays_girl/pseuds/mckays_girl
Summary: The first time Sheppard caught McKay staring at him, they were sitting together, in the mess hall, eating lunch. The scientist couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from John's lips, as he absently shoveled food into his own mouth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the kinkofthemonth community on LJ. The prompt was Dirty Talk. As always, thanks to my lovely beta lishel_fracrium. All mistakes are mine.

The first time Sheppard caught McKay staring at him, they were sitting together, in the mess hall, eating lunch. The scientist couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from John's lips, as he absently shoveled food into his own mouth.  
  
"What? Do I have something on my face?" John wiped his mouth on his sleeve.  
  
"Huh?" Rodney snapped out of his stupor.  
  
"You were staring at my mouth. I thought maybe there was food there."  
  
Rodney's face turned beet red. "No, no," he stammered. "I, um . . . I wasn't staring at you," he huffed indignantly. "I was just lost in thought."  
  
"Uh huh," Sheppard drawled. He shrugged and let it drop, promptly forgetting the incident.  
  
***  
  
The second time Sheppard caught McKay staring at him was after he was released from the infirmary, following the Iratus bug incident. This time Rodney was studying his neck, which was understandable, considering the huge hickey-like bruise.  
  
"Yeah, I know it must look bad."  
  
"What?" Rodney's eyes flickered up to meet John's, startled by the major's voice.  
  
"I feel stupid enough about it. I don't need you staring at my neck like I'm some kind of freak."  
  
"I'm not staring at you Major," McKay grumbled.  
  
"Yeah, fine. Whatever." John crossed his arms over his chest, tucking his fingers under his elbows.  
  
***  
  
Two weeks later, while waiting for the MALP to scout out MX7-235, John discovered Rodney leering at his thigh, wrapped securely in the holster. _Okay this is getting ridiculous_ , John thought. _What is McKay's problem?_ He decided to mess with the scientist a little, so he leaned over and whispered huskily, "Something wrong with my gun, Rodney?" Rodney lifted his head and gaped at him, so John added an eyebrow waggle for effect.  
  
The flush started at Rodney's neck and crept up to his face, cheekbones stained crimson. He held John's gaze for a moment, before quickly looking away. "No," he squeaked. "Everything's fine."  
  
 _Now that's an interesting reaction_ , he pondered as he stepped through the wormhole. John filed that bit of information away for a later date.  
  
  
***  
  
The buildings on P65-943 were made of some type of mirrored glass. That was how John knew that McKay was ogling his ass for most of the mission. He could practically feel Rodney's eyes sweeping over him, casting appreciative glances at his backside. This time John didn't say anything. He didn't react, but his body did, blood flowing south, causing his dick to swell. John was thankful that the military provided them with such big guns.  
  
John was also thankful for planets devoid of any life or interesting technology and briefings that lasted less than 5 minutes as his door slid closed behind him. He had barely made it to his bed before he had his pants around his ankles and his hand gripping his erection. He didn't want to wait, didn't want to drag this out so he pumped with short, fast strokes, coming almost immediately.  
  
***  
  
They were in the lab late one night, working on a particularly stubborn piece of ancient equipment. John was bored. Everyone else had left for the night, so the two of them were alone. He was just about to suggest that they also turn in when he noticed that Rodney was eyeing his crotch.  
  
John couldn't stand it anymore. He had to do *something*. His dick agreed, becoming painfully hard, straining against the cotton of his boxers. So he leapt into action, shoving Rodney against the wall, effectively pinning him.  
  
"Major, what are you . . ." The query was cut off by a fierce kiss, as John's tongue demanded entrance to his mouth. After a long moment, Rodney acquiesced, granting John access to the heat and wetness. He whimpered as the soldier's lips explored him and he spread his legs wider to get John closer.  
  
"Oh, god Rodney," John moaned as he broke the kiss, rutting up against his friend. He buried his face in the scientist's neck. "You don't know how long I've waited for this. I've wanted to touch you for weeks, wanted to run my hands along your body, to drag my tongue across your skin, tasting you. God Rodney, you're so hot." He stopped to lick and suck at the skin just above the collarbone.  
  
Rodney pushed at him, reversing their positions. He pressed his erection against John's thigh. "John," he panted, "Don't stop. Don't stop talking."  
  
John breathed harshly and groaned at the other man's words. He leaned forward, his mouth mere inches from Rodney's ear. "I dreamed about you last night," he murmured, moist breath ghosting over Rodney's skin. "I dreamt that I was on my knees in front of you, my nose buried in your hair, breathing in your scent."  
  
"Oh yeah," Rodney moaned.  
  
John could feel Rodney's hand scrabbling at the front of his BDUs and continued. "I imagined what it would be like to take you in my mouth and run my tongue along the head of your cock." The button was finally opened and Rodney lowered the zipper before shoving John's pants and boxers down to his thighs. "I imagined swallowing you down into my throat, all the way down to your balls." John gasped as a broad hand wrapped around his cock, pulling with long, slow strokes. "Oh god, yeah."  
  
"Keep going," Rodney gritted out as his removed his hand and began fumbling with his own pants.  
  
"Hey," John protested. Rodney freed his own cock, red and leaking, from his boxers and took them both in hand, their dicks pressed together as Rodney resumed the stroking. "Oh yeah," John hissed, pleasure spiking through his body. "You're a genius. You're a goddamn genius McKay." He leaned his head against the wall, back arching, hands fisting in the fabric of Rodney's shirt.  
  
Rodney rested his forehead on John's shoulder as he watched his hand jerking them both off. "John," he growled as he increased the pace of his ministrations.  
  
"Rodney." John started thrusting into Rodney's hand, his hips bucking with every caress of Rodney's fingers. "After this I'm going to drag you back to my room and have you fuck me until I can't walk straight." With that Rodney cried out, his cock pulsating in his palm, spraying them both with semen. John followed close behind, driven over the edge by the throbbing of the cock pressed against his.  
  
They slumped down to the floor, gulping in air, using each other for support as aftershocks wracked both their bodies. They stared at each other for a moment, catching their breath. Suddenly, they were scrambling up, zipping and re-buttoning their pants. John gripped Rodney's arm and dragged him through the halls of Atlantis, straight to his quarters. It was turning out to be an interesting night.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.wraithbait.com/viewstory.php?sid=8197>  



End file.
